


Perfect.

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Stiles, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Protective!Derek, Sex, Song fic, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: Inspired by Selena Gomez's song "Perfect". Derek and Stiles are in a relationship and when he returns from college he returns with his new friend Theo. Derek senses that something is off and that Stiles is hiding something from him. When he finds out he comes to a decision





	Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be highly appreciated!

_Different inflection when you say my name_   
_Kiss me, but your kiss don't taste the same_   
_Is it real or am I going out of my mind?_

 

 

It was mid-June when Stiles returned to Beacon Hills from college at Brown. He had been studying investigative forensics, and had been living in a dorm with a roommate. The whole idea kind of set Derek off, he tried his best not to be jealous of the guy that was sharing a room with his boyfriend but he couldn't help himself. When Stiles first spoke to him about this new boy, he learned his name was Theo, Theo Raeken. He would continuously talk non-stop about him and how incredibly lucky he was to have a roommate that he actually got along with and could take his sarcasm. Derek never really spoke about his feelings toward the situation since it was Stiles' first year at college. The whole thing was very unsettling to Derek, especially when he learned that Theo was going to be coming up with Stiles. Fortunately Theo was going to be staying with his cousin Malia. He trusted Stiles he really did but, he didn't trust Theo. Currently, Derek was waiting in their loft for Stiles to walk in that door and just hug him and hold him, and most importantly catch up on all the time that they missed while being apart. He just wanted his boyfriend back in his arms. Right at that moment Derek heard the door open and rushed off from the bedroom to the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that brunette boy, with the quirky personality that he loved very dearly, standing in the door with his bag on the ground. "Hey Derek." The boy smiled softly at Derek but something was off. The way he said his name was not the same, it was missing the sincerity and the love, Derek really felt that something was missing. "Are you just going to stand there?" Derek looked back inti Stiles eyes from across the room, speechless. Within seconds a big bright smile was plastered on Stiles face and he was running to Derek. His arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around his waist. He caught his legs intentionally, and they kissed. It was soft, kind, and most of all tender, but it didn't feel the same. Every other kiss they shared in the past no matter how tired, sweaty, cold, or uncomfortable they were they always had passion and that passion was missing. Maybe Derek was just overthinking this because he hadn't seen Stiles in so long, then again, maybe he's not.

 

 

_Curious 'bout the company that you keep_  
 _'Cause I hear you talking 'bout her in your sleep_  
 _And now you've got me talking 'bout her in mine_

 

 

The blankets and sheets on the bed were in a ruffled mess around them. From not seeing in each other in so long, they made "love" to each other. It was hard to call it love when something was missing. The sun peered in through the blinds as Derek awoke out of his tired haze. His arm was wrapped around Stiles who had his sleeping head laying gently upon Derek's chest. From the looks of it he must have been having some sort of wild dream. His hands twitched from time to time along with his face like he was conflicted. This wasn't anything new and Derek wasn't really worried about it, he only ever worried when Stiles seemed like he was having a hard time breathing, or woke up screaming from his sleep. A few moments went by and that's when his name escaped his lips. "Theo..." it was a light mumbled whisper but it didn't go unnoticed by Derek. Luckily for him Stiles had made plans for the two of them to meet face to face while he was in town. As hard as it he was going to be to keep his composure, he wasgoing to do it for Stiles.  
Around noon they met up with Theo who also brought along Malia, at the park. Derek was practically stunned when he layed eyes on the guy. He had a perfect jawline, dark blue eyes, well rounded plush lips and most of all he had the perfect body. Stiles felt Derek's hand tighten and it made him stop. Theo waved over at them and Stiles waved back respectfully before pulling Derek aside to talk. "Babe, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Theo stared over at them, his eyebrows knitted together in a concerned but at the same time confused look. Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles and did a double take at Theo before returning his eyes to his boyfriend. "Stiles, I-we need to talk." Stiles crossed his arms also looking to Theo before looking back at Derek. "Okay well, can we do this later? I don't want to keep them waiting." Silently, he nodded in response. They sat down at a table. Derek sat across from Stiles and Theo next to Malia who was currently caught up in conversation with them about how she might not graduate high school on time. "Well you could always double up on classes." Theo added in.  
"I guess I could do that, but that means I would have two math classes and I can barely pass one."  
"Stiles could help you with it, he sure helped me a lot through this first year." Derek noticed Theo turning to look at Stiles after he said that. He looked at him with such tenderness, sincerity, and maybe even a little bit of lust. What Derek didn't notice was the hand that was sliding up Stiles thigh underneath the table.  
That night Derek had a hard time sleeping, he was tossing and turning from side to side, and to be completely honest, it was because he was next to Stiles. He didn't know whether to just believe that he was faithful or to confront him about the situation in the morning.

 

 

_Ooh, and I bet, she has it all_  
 _Bet she's beautiful like you, like you_  
 _And I bet she's got that touch_  
 _Makes you fall in love, like you, like you_

 

 

Derek ended up falling asleep on the sofa. He was caught up in a dream. All that was running through his mind was Theo. His eyes, his lip, his nose, his eyebrows, his biceps, him touching Stiles, him fucking Stiles. It was a recurring nightmare. Waking up in bed alone, Stiles slipped out of bed and wandered to the living room looking for Derek. When he saw him fast asleep he smiled softly to himself before pulling out his phone. Intentionally he was going to text Theo but he didn't when he heard Derek. "Theo." It was a growl like sound, with a little bit if disparity to it. There was no possible way Derek could have known was there?

 

 

_I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_  
 _I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_  
 _Maybe I should be more like her_

 

 

Stiles stayed seated on the couch opposite of Derek. He was confused and heartbroken in a weird type of way. His eyes dwindled open slowly, and he was met with the delightful sight of his cute brunette boyfriend, covered in a blanket while holding a mug full of something hot. "Morning sleepy head. I know you just woke up, but you said you wanted to talk and I owe you that much to communicate with you, so what is it?" Derek brushed at his eyes tiredly, but he was more than awake enough to have this conversation. He has been waiting to have this conversation. "Stiles, I love you."  
"Well I love you too, tell me something I don't know." Derek softly chuckled at the small amount of sarcasm that he missed so much. "Am I...Are we okay?"  
"Of course we are okay. I am here aren't I?"  
"Stiles c'mon." He set his mug down on the table and took the blanket off. "Derek, what is it? Talk to me. I know that's not what's bothering you." Derek sat there, staring out into space, contemplating on how he should bring this up.

 

 

_Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too_  
 _Ay she's perfect_  
 _Ay she's perfect_

 

 

"My, my issue isn't with you, and its not necessarily an issue, it's more of a concern." Stiles nodded for his one and only to continue on. "I know how college is and how things can get out of control sometimes and I just I need to know... Did you and Theo ever....you know." Stiles facial expression hadn't changed, he just scanned Derek's face to see if he was being serious. "C'mon Der, I love you, you're my one and only." Stiles seemed to be serious, and not messing around. Derek shook his head feeling as stupid as ever. "You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what was going through my mind." Walking over to the sofa, Stiles crawled onto Derek's lap and placed a gentle kiss to his lips but things just still seemed off.

 

 

_How does she touch you? Can I try it, too?_  
 _I know you're twisted, but baby, I'm twisted, too_  
 _I wanna know how she could make a man lose his mind_

 

 

That night Derek wanted to remind Stiles who rocked his world, and made him feel things that Theo could never make him feel. Crashing into the apartment, kissing. He kicked the door shut as the two of them shed their clothes, and stumbled toward the bedroom. Then scruff of Derek's beard scraped Stiles neck as he was placing hickies on his lover's warm, fragile skin.  
Within seconds there clothes were off and they were in between the sheets.  
Derek pounded into him over and over again, each time knocking the breath out of the younger brunette. "Ah-ah fuck. Mmm" He grunted as he felt his climax approaching. "Der- ughh mm. Close." Derek tangled his hand in Stiles hair, and right when he pulled his head up, Stiles relieved himself all over the sheets, completely soaking them. Not too far after he felt Derek oozing into him, filling him with his cum. That night they fell asleep in each others arms, sleeping peacefully for once in a long while.

 

 

_Ooh, with the smell of her perfume_  
 _I could love her, too, like you, like you_  
 _And I can almost hear her laugh_  
 _Curving on her back for you, for you_

 

 

When Derek awoke Stiles was already dressed, tying his shoes as he sat on the bed. "You're up early, didn't you wear those clothes a few days ago?"  
"Yeah but my dad said he needed me asap, so I gotta go see what he wants, I'll be back later. What are you going to do today?" Derek shrugged, rubbing at his eyes still trying to wake up. "I don't know."  
"Okay well love you." Derek leaned over and pressed a short, hard kiss to Derek's lips. As he ran out the door Derek couldn't help but smell an unfamiliar cologne on Stiles's hoodie, it smelt sort of like Theo did when they met the other day. It was a captivating smell but Derek immediately got up out of bed and went into the shower to not think anymore about it. He trusted Stiles, he loved Stiles with all his heart. He ended up going out to run some errands, he didn't get back to the house until much later than he planned on.

 

 

_I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_  
 _I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_  
 _Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too_  
 _Ay she's perfect_

 

 

As he pulled into the loft's driveway, he noticed that the garage door was open which sent him into a complete panic. No lights were on that he could tell of and he hadn't heard from Stiles all day which was very unusual. If someone was in their house, Derek sure as hell wasn't going to go crazy and be loud about it. He had to remain calm. Opening the door he was quiet, and layed the keys on the kitchen counter. "Stiles?" His voice was a low whisper, of course he got no response back. Everything seemed to be clear, that was until he walked upstairs.

 

 

_I can see her body rushing into you_  
 _Crashing on your skin_  
 _Burning within, burning so deep, deep_  
 _On your skin, skin next to me_  
 _She's crashing on your skin_  
 _Settling in, burning so deep, deep_  
 _On your skin, skin while you sleep, uh_

 

 

The moaning coming from the other side of the door stopped Derek dead in his tracks. "Ah fuck...." Water immediately began to build up in Derek's eyes as he began to whisper over and over again., "Please don't be him, please don't be him. Please god don't let it be him." Quietly, Derek pushed open the door slightly to Stiles' old room where they shared so many memories together and what he saw changed everything. Stiles was on his back, legs over Theo's shoulder as he was taking every inch of Theo that he could possibly could in his bed. They were covered in sweat, moaning each others names and other sensory words over and over again. Derek continued to stand there and watch in complete mortification. How could his sweet, innocent, loving Stiles turn into someone so- so- betraying.

 

 

_I can taste her lipstick and see her laying across your chest_  
 _I can feel the distance every time you remember her fingertips_

 

 

Derek slowly walked away from the door, struck by the guilt that he felt earlier for believing Stiles was cheating. It was all real, they were having sex in his bed, the one that he shared with his Stiles, and made love in. Derek thought he was going to be sick. Three years, gone to complete waste. Stiles should be he one feeling guilty, not Derek but the thought couldn't help but enter his mind that maybe he could have been a better boyfriend, and there for Stiles more. Shaking his head and rubbing at his chin, he turned around, grabbed his keys off the counter and left.

 

 

_Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _Maybe I should be more like her_  
 _I can taste her lipstick, it's like I'm kissing her, too_  
 _Ay she's perfect_

 

 

Theo had left around ten after Stiles fell asleep since he figured Derek would've been back soon.  
When Stiles awoke from his sleep, he awoke in the bed completely alone. Alarms started going off in his side, Derek never allowed him to wake up alone. "Derek!" He shouted, before sprinting out of bed and checking every room of the loft. When he arrived to the kitchen, there was a piece of paper sitting on the counter that read, _"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you. I hope Theo can treat you better, and make you happier than I ever did. Don't worry, you won't see or hear from me ever again."_  
All the color completely vanished from Stiles face. He knew, Derek knew. "No, no, no!" Stiles ran back into the bedroom and looked through their dresser and found that all of Derek's clothes were gone. This couldn't be happening. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Derek's number immediately but instead of an answer he got, "I'm sorry, this number is no longer in service, goodbye." Stiles fell to the floor, slamming his fist down onto it as hard as he could. "Dammit!" He ended up calling everyone he knows from Scott, to Cora, even Jackson but no one had heard a word. He texted Theo but didn't get a response, so he left and basically said to himself, "Screw it." When he pulled up in front of Theo's house, he noticed that the teen was not alone. Stiles parked his car at a distance that would be unnoticed by Theo. Stiles watched as Theo walked out towards his car with another guy. Stiles eyes went wide when Theo kissed him against his car. His heart completely shattered. He drove off silently, not saying a word. He knew it wouldn't work but he tried calling Derek's number again but there was no answer, he decided to send a text that said, _"I'm so sorry, I was stupid I made a mistake please just call me."_ When Stiles looked up from his phone it was too late, he had no time to steer away from the cliff that was on the side of the road. His whole world went completely black and by the time the paramedics got there, it was too late.


End file.
